


Gasoline [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Colder Hearts [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Jordan has more in common with The American Dream's newest hired scientist than he ever imagined... A Stargirl/The Flash crossover AU, the reinterpreted vid version of "Cold Hands."
Relationships: Jordan Mahkent/Caitlin Snow
Series: Colder Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089518
Kudos: 3





	Gasoline [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> "Cold Hands" originally started as a vid idea before I decided to write it. Annnnd now I've gone ahead and made the vid as well. ;) 
> 
> If you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

Song: "Gasoline" by Halsey  
Characters/fandom: Jordan Mahkent/Caitlin Snow (Stargirl/The Flash)  
Spoilers/warnings: For the Stargirl season 1 and The Flash seasons 1-3.  
Length/size: 1:09 (159 MB MP4)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B__Cx0kvs38)  
Download: Available upon request. ;)  
Also available at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/640188065690877952/jordan-has-more-in-common-with-the-american)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!


End file.
